Control
by KeptSecrets
Summary: Uraraka notices something is off with Bakugo. But it runs deeper than she thinks. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Sick

A/N Hey guys, this is my first Hero Academia Fic! I realize that Bakugo x Uraraka is not a very popular ship, but since the sports festival I've started to really like it! Be warned, there are some spoilers if you aren't very far in the manga. So go read the manga before reading this if you havent caught up! I haven't written in a while, so im pretty rusty. I hope that I will have more time in the summer to improve and such.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter!

 _Italics_ = thoughts

* * *

He always seemed to be angry at something. If it wasn't Midoriya, it was the noise around him or the way our teachers taught, anything noticeable got on his nerves. Bakugo intimidated all of his classmates, some more than others. His presence was never unnoticed. Uraraka could always somehow tell when he was around. His existence to her was mysterious and intimidating.

Today, Bakugo was unusually quiet. Uraraka knew this meant one of two things; either he was so enraged his tongue was frozen, or he has given up on caring about anything but becoming a hero. But deciding between the two was turning rather difficult for her. So instead of wondering about it, she studied him from afar.

The whole class had become quiet as they waited for the quiz sheets to be passed down, then got straight to work. _This class sure is competitive_ , Uraraka thought as she began to work on her own quiz. She glanced to her left at Midoriya and saw his lips moving. _Midoriya is having a silent conversation with himself! How cute_ , she silently giggled. Realizing she was falling behind on her own quiz she finally decided to get serious.

Aizawa warned them of their last 5 minutes, but almost everyone was finished already. Uraraka looked around to see who still had their test. Kouda, Satou, Jirou, Ojiro and…. Bakugo? Her eyes widened, _Huh? But… isn't he usually the one done first?_

Whispers and muttering began to make its way around the class. She suddenly started to feel uneasy. Bakugo wouldn't just let classmates mutter behind his back right? _He's gonna explode, I don't know how I know, but he's gonna._ She started worrying when the whispers and mutters became more and more obvious by the minute. Aizawa stopped the timer and requested the remaining people hand in their quizzes. Everyone began talking normally again while their teachers switched out during recess.

 _Bakugo still hasn't stood up,_ Uraraka focused on him for no real reason, but she could admit she has been keeping tabs on him. Since her fight with him in the tournament, she's been keeping an eye on his test scores, his new fighting techniques and super moves, everything. Even after they all head home, she observes his habits in their dining hall and lounge. He doesn't come downstairs very often at home, but when he does everyone's a bit less excitable.

It's not that no one likes him, some of us have seen a calmer side of him, but to many of us he still poses as a threat, a mean one at that. It's like he doesn't know how to hold back, he doesn't know how to properly express his feelings. He turns to anger. That's what she thinks it's like anyways.

She's been watching his every move. In order to surpass him, and become an amazing hero, she has to prove herself. And ever since the tournament, she hasn't had time to think about anything else. _That's why…._

"Bakugo," Uraraka had walked up to his desk before she had a chance to question her decision.

Bakugo's head slowly turned from where it was positioned to look out the window. Up until now, she hadn't seen his face. He sniffed,

"What do you want," his voice was… raspy. What she had been thinking up until he spoke suddenly wasn't as urgent, as important, anymore. All she could think was…

 _Sick._

"Meet me outside in 5 minutes," She didn't know what came over her. She bowed so deeply everyone started to stare, but she didn't care. She lifted her head and ran out of the classroom, leaving everyone confused. They all stared at the door, then back at Bakugo, who, no one could tell, was very confused too. He was prepared to just blow her off and stay where he was. But…

He stood up suddenly, screeching his chair on the floor, grabbed his bag and marched toward the door. But before he exited, he stopped in the doorframe and glared back at his classmates for good measure. None of them knew what was going on, but it interested them to no end. He looked past a group of them at Midoriya, who was looking out the window, probably at Uraraka. He would've yelled at him if he wasn't so damn tired.

He sighed silently and left the classroom. _I just wanna fucking go home…_

Uraraka met him outside the school entrance. Afternoon classes were about to start, but here she was, outside and waiting for a boy. Albeit, this boy is the scariest boy she has ever met and doesn't see him in _that_ way, but seeing him just then… it's not like she doesn't care about him. She cares about _all_ of her classmates. But…

"UGH!" She was starting to get so confused!

"So? What do you want then," Bakugo approached her from behind and she spun around. Uraraka blushed, _oh my god he saw that?!_

" U-uhh… umm.. oh! I-i just…" She started muttering incoherently.

"Get to the point then! I don't have all day you stupi-" He started coughing suddenly and Uraraka remembered what she wanted to say.

"Are…uhh.. Are you okay?" Frankly, she was a bit scared to hear his reply. Her eyes were squinted shut and she began to sweat. As far as she knew, he didn't like being worried about.

Bakugo, on the other hand, was being cautious. _Doesn't she understand our classmates can see us? They're gonna think something's going on… And I can't tell this bitch I'm sick or I'll be seen as weak…_

When she didn't get a reply, she pried her eyes open and watched the boy standing directly in front of her. He wasn't saying anything, but they stared at each other, face to face. Uraraka took note of his poor posture and the bags under his eyes, as well as the extra lift his chest made when he breathed. Yes, she has grown to be very observant in order to make heads or tails of who this boy really is. She obviously doesn't know him like she does Midoriya, but she could sure as hell try to.

"Let's go home"

—

Bakugo knew he wanted to go home, and now he was, but it had nothing to do with anything that girl said. _What the hell was her name? O-caco.. Kakaco… Ochako? Yeah, the one who hangs out with Deku and that four eyed nerd…_

"Ochako" He said, catching her full attention.

"Eh?!" Uraraka exclaimed as her face turned redder than Kirishima's hair.

"What." He frowned.

She nervously laughed, "Actually, Ochako is my first name… please call me Uraraka."

He realized his mistake and felt his cheeks warm slightly. How was he supposed to know that?!

"Whatever. Why are you coming with me, go the fuck back to school." He growled.

Uraraka looked down as she walked. Why did she come with him? Maybe because she had never seen him so weak? More so, Quiet?

"It doesn't matter." She mumbled.

Bakugou decided not to ask anymore, his throat was starting to feel raw from talking only a minute. They continued to walk the path back to the dormitories, completely quiet.

Once the dorms came into sight, Bakugo halted. Uraraka kept walking until she realized he wasn't beside her anymore, then turned around.

He stood in front of her, "It does fucking matter. Go back to school, I don't need a fucking chauffeur."

Somehow she knew he would try to send her back. But she wasn't leaving until she was satisfied with helping him out.

"No. I'm going to stay with you."

"I don't need your fucking help! Get out of here-!" Bakugo raised his voice but was left choking on his own coughs. He spluttered and keeled over, pressing a hot hand to his stomach, trying to force the coughs to stop. He noticed Uraraka looking at him with what he thought must have been pity.

"What am I? A charity case for you? Will helping me out while i'm sick make you feel like you've saved the day?!" Bakugo panted.

Uraraka didn't say anything. She turned on her heel, walked into the dorms, and slammed the door behind her. She didn't care if he didn't want her there. She didn't care if he didn't want her help. She was going to help him.

She walked into the kitchen and threw on her apron…. _Like it or not, you can't stop me._

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Rain

A/N Hey guys, heres another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

He watched as Uraraka completely ignored him, spun around and slammed the dorm doors behind her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted into the empty courtyard. His head went light and his eyes went blurry. _Damn it, I've gotta go to bed…_

Uraraka heard him yell from the kitchen. She can't say she wanted to go back to school or that she would rather be here. The whole situation was confusing. But she wasn't going to leave until she knew he was on the road to recovery, since she did have a proposal of sorts for him. _BUT, I can't ask him until he's better!_

Outside, Bakugo reluctantly followed Uraraka. He didn't care anymore, he just needed to go to bed. That's it.

He opened the door and immediately heard noises coming from the kitchen. He already knows Uraraka's not good in the kitchen from that horrid dinner she made for everyone in the dorm one night. A dish as simple as a salad had limits to where something could go wrong, and somehow she had broken all of them. He shuddered as he remembered the taste of her homemade salad dressing. _Never again…_ he thought.

Instead of going to check it out, he scoffed and headed up to his room. Sniffing, he made his way to the fourth floor of the building. He turned right out of the elevators and made his way down the hall. Opening the door, he caught sight of his bed, messy from the morning. He didn't even hesitate to slam the door behind him and leap into his bed.

He was out like a light.

* * *

He woke up hours later with a wicked headache, aching throat and clogged sinuses. _Guess my cold is officially a cold now…_ _fuck_ , He thought. He noticed there were pills, a cold bowl of soup and a bottle of water on his bedside table, along with a note. He sat up and grabbed the pills first, popping two in his mouth and chasing them with the water. As the cold stream trickled down his throat it triggered his mucus and a violent cough erupted from his chest, followed by many more. He didn't have time to breath in between each assault on his throat, not to mention his lungs.

He took a breath in his nose, and it worked. He could breathe again. He looked out the window as his chest heaved from the sudden attack. _It's already dark…_ he thought as his attention wandered to the alarm clock on his desk. It read 3:26am.

He sighed, _figured as much._ He remembered the note on his bedside table. His eyebrow ticked in irritation as he had an inclination of who it was, but he picked it up and read it anyway.

 _Bakugo,_

 _I ran to the campus store to get you some pills for your cold. Also, the soup will probably be cold when you wake up, sorry about that. There was more in the fridge but one of the others must've gotten to it first. See you tomorrow,_

 _Uraraka_

 _P.S. Get better soon cuz I need to ask you something!_

He crumpled the note and tossed it into his waste can. Him, being taken care of, by Uraraka of all people? Of course something had to go wrong at a crucial time in his training. First he gets sick during hero course training and learning about super moves, and now he has a girl who doesn't know how to mind her own business following him around offering her support like he needs it? What kind of person does she think he is? Has he not made it clear?

Putting his tired mind in sleep mode, he collapsed once again onto his bed and pulled the covers over his head. Luckily he hadn't planned on speaking to anyone tomorrow anyway.

* * *

"Heeeeey, has anyone seen Bakugo? It's his turn to make breakfast for everyone," Kaminari emerged from the empty kitchen and walked into the living room, where everyone was hanging out before breakfast.

"He's not already cooking?! OH NO WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO FOR BREAKFAST?!" Mineta cried, alerting everyone in the room.

"Quiet Mineta! It's much too early for you to be shouting, we'll have to improvise if we want to eat before classes start," Yaoyorozu, being Yaoyorozu, immediately came up with a plan, "Todoroki,"

Said boy turned to her, "you make breakfast this morning since it was your turn after Bakugo's. When his next shift comes around, he'll cook two days in a row."

"Sure," Todoroki immediately strode into the kitchen and began. With kitchen skills like his, they wouldn't run out of time to eat before they leave for school, due to the inconvenience.

After eating, everyone grabbed their stuff and head out the door. Uraraka glanced back at the dorms and saw, on the fourth floor, someone closing their curtains. She turned her head away and tried to focus on positive, even though he frustrated her yesterday.

" _What am I? A charity case for you? Will helping me out while I'm sick make you feel like you've saved the day?!"_

She mentally sighed. Of course it would look that way, she never talked to him at all and suddenly, when he's sick, she's worried about him? Maybe to him it looked like pity. It didn't make sense to her either.

As the group walked, Midoriya snuck a glance at Uraraka with a smile on his face. When he noticed she was staring at the ground, not conversing with anyone, his smile fell.

"Hey, Uraraka. Is everything okay?" He approached her, she looked up.

"Hey Deku! Yeah, I'm fine," She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Midoriya noticed.

"I was wondering where you and Kacchan went yesterday… since you left to-together…" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Uraraka's eyes widened. _WOAH, is that what it looked like?!_ She panicked.

"No! I-I mean, I noticed he wasn't feeling well so I took him home… that's it." Uraraka clarified. She definitely didn't want anyone thinking THAT.

Midoriya, however, seemed unconvinced. But for Uraraka's sake, he dropped it. "Okay, see you in class!" He said as he ran to catch up with Iida and Mineta.

Uraraka sighed with relief, but didn't believe he bought her story. She felt uneasy about it but carried on and head into the school.

* * *

Her day had been the slowest shed ever experienced. First, Aizawa-sensei is late. Then one of the other teachers forgets to print out the handouts for a class assignment, and asks HER of all people, to go print them. Then there was quirk enhancement training. She floated for a record time of half an hour, nearly half the class. The excessive use of her quirk made her extremely fatigued and nauseous, to the point she was dismissed from class early from all her vomiting. When she tries to go home, it's RAINING. And she doesn't have an umbrella.

So here she is. Tired, Sweaty with a splitting headache and staring into the torrential downpour of rain with remnants of bile in her mouth. She couldn't afford to get sick by recklessly running home in the rain, so what was the smartest move here?

She heard a loud boom in the distance. Followed by another, and another. Through the haze of rainfall she made out a black and grey smoke cloud resonating from the beta grounds. She tapped her foot. She was really curious about it, if she was careful when she got home and warmed up properly… if she went out there, maybe she wouldn't get sick.

She ran out into the rain and relished the cold water on her head. It helped with her headache, but running didn't. After running for minutes towards the smoke, she ended up at the beta ground where they did their first villain vs hero exercise. She looked at the building with giant holes in each floor from Midoriya's punch and smiled, remembering how they won that day.

And Bakugo lost.

She turned her attention to the street, and her eyes widened.

"Bakugo?"

* * *

A/N Soooooo... not too much romantic development, but I promise its coming! This was more of a lead-up you could say, things get better next chapter! Leave a review! See you next time!


End file.
